


The Problems of Marriage

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Forced Marriage, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore wanted peace, Voldemort was tired of him, peace was reached. Severus, Harry, Voldemort forced to marry.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Other(s), Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 312
Kudos: 1454





	1. Chapter 1

Severus was standing in the corner, glaring at anyone who came near him. He looked around for one of his husbands, the one he wanted to see. Voldemort was talking to his political cronies while the bane of his existence was sitting with his Order members. Voldemort had made the rounds and was most likely closing all types of deals. Dumbledore was gloating to his sycophants. Severus was already plotting on new changes to the man's lemon drops. He yawned. It was time to go home. 

He started walking to Voldemort. He wasn't going to look for Potter, he knew Potter was with Dumbledore surrounded by the Order members. He wasn't surprised by that. Potter was just like his father and loved the attention from his fans, the Order, and all of the Weasleys would give it to him. "The new bill will be easy to modify and pass now." 

"Yes, it should be. Dumbledore won't be so happy but he won't have much choice." Voldemort saw Severus. "I do believe it has gotten very late." They had been up since before dawn for their bonding and it was now after midnight. 

"True. My wife left a few hours ago with the kids." Lord Dickens laughed. 

"We can discuss more politic issues later in the week." Lucius started to get the Death Eaters to leave while the Lords and other alliance leaders started to bid Voldemort goodnight. "I will arrange for the new edits to be on your desk by next Tuesday. I will inform everyone you want the week for your honeymoon." 

"We aren't going anyplace if I am needed. Severus is hiding from Dumbledore for the week." 

Severus arched a brow. "I would love to just have a few minutes with him." Only Lucius and Voldemort heard and they were very aware of how much Severus didn't truly care for Dumbledore. 

"I'm sure. Well, I need to find my wife before she finds a way to plan another party." Lucius bowed and departed.

"Do you want me to get Potter?" Severus really didn't want to go near the Order if he could help it.

Voldemort scowled. "No, if you go by yourself, he will attempt to give you orders. If I just go, I will get the Weasleys giving me all kinds of dire warnings. It would be faster and easier if we went to get the brat together." 

They walked toward where the Dumbledore and the Order were sitting since there were the only people left at the reception. "Dumbledore is going to say something." 

"Relax, Severus, there isn't anything he can do." 

Severus wanted to remind his husband that it never stopped Dumbledore before. They finally reached the Order. "Come, Potter, we are leaving."

Ronald Weasley rose unsteadily to his feet. "Harry isn't here. Why do you care anyway? It's not like you care about him?" 

"Ron, sit down." Granger tried to pull her husband back down to his set but he was so drunk, he missed the chair and landed on the floor. 

"Severus, Tom, I'm afraid that Harry isn't with us. Perhaps it might be a good time to speak about some of the unsettled issues we have." Dumbledore was wearing the ugliest, neon red robe with gold trim. His eyes were twinkling and grandfather act was going strong. 

"No, it's too late and we want to go home." Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sure we will find Potter at home." 

"It's been a very long day." Severus wasn't about to spend time arguing or debating anything with Dumbledore. "Perhaps when we return." 

"Certainly, we can arrange a time at Hogwarts once you return." Dumbledore smiled at them. 

Voldemort and Severus weren't going to be met with Dumbledore at Hogwarts or any place else. They turned and left before they did something to Dumbledore. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus and Voldemort arrived home. They looked through all the different rooms on the first floor and no Potter. "The Brat went to bed, I bet."

"Yes, I do believe he did." Voldemort wasn't worried about Potter. He figured he wasn't important now that they were married.

"We need to teach him manners."

"It is on the list of things I am going to hire tutors for. I will discuss it with him and he won't be given any options." 

"As long as I don't have to be involved, I would be tempted to kill him." Severus yawned.

"Come, let's head up to bed. I can make you forget the brat." Voldemort kissed Severus as he took his hand. He led the way to their bedroom. At the top of the stairs, they noticed the door to the bedroom they assigned Potter was closed. 

"We should wake the brat up. I want to vent a bit." 

"Let me take to bed and we can use that energy in other ways." 

Severus leaned into Voldemort. "Promise?" 

"I do and I always keep my promises." 

"Yes, you do." Severus ran his hand down Voldemort's chest. "Let's break in the new bed."

____________________________________________________________________

"I see Potter needs lessons on etiquette also." Severus wasn't really surprised the brat wasn't at breakfast with them. He was looking forward to crafting some changes to Dumbledore's lemon drops this week. He already had some tweaks in mind and was looking forward to seeing what they did to Dumbledore.

"His door was still closed too." Voldemort was looking through the morning mail. "I seem to be missing some of my Gringotts' mail." Voldemort frowned at the small pile of mail. 

"It has to be Dumbledore. I bet he signed the request forms for the title information as soon as we signed the marriage certificates. I don't have my statement for the Prince vaults." Severus ignored his mail. He never cared to read his while at the table. 

"He is most likely hoping to see who many seats he can use since he will believe that Potter has a higher title since Potter has the Founders' seats. He forgets my grandfather was a squire and that is a higher ranking title." Voldemort couldn't wait for the next Wizenagamot session. Dumbledore was expecting to keep control and he was looking forward to yanking it away from him.

"Good, we can ship him off after that. Dumbledore will lose interest in him and we can get him out of our hair. Dumbledore won't expect to see him if he is of no use to him."

"Our contract doesn't require us to keep in touch with him or even see him, thankfully." Voldemort was thankful for that aspect. He had fought had to keep Dumbledore from forcing them to spend days together. 

"I am looking forward to informing Potter that we don't require to see him in the future." 

"We won't need to hire tutors for him this way either." 

"Actually, I will do so. I don't want to be embarrassed by him if we have to drag him out in public with us or if he decides to get himself into some type of mess as he seems prone to do." 

"True."

"If you see him before I do, inform him I wish to speak to him."

"I am going to be brewing so I won't see him." Severus was going to avoid seeing Potter. 

Voldemort sighed. "I thought you would say that. I was hoping to avoid seeing him too." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"You haven't seen Potter all week and are just now realizing this?" Lucius looked at both men. "You two are real idiots." 

"Lucius!" 

"Honestly, he wasn't given a choice, you two already had an established relationship. He was used a pawn by Dumbledore and you. You treated him like dirt and I am also willing to bet you didn't even look into his background? I am willing to bet you just took everything Dumbledore stated as being the truth while letting Severus' judgment of all things Potter influence your views as well as your past experience with him?"

"Oh, please, your son will tell you how much of an attention hog he was when he was at Hogwarts. Draco will--"

"Draco is a spoiled, narcissistic child who had a fit because Potter wouldn't be his friend in their first year." Lucius sighed. "You two have to fix this and find Potter. Potter isn't just some symbol."

Voldemort didn't want to admit that Lucius was correct and looked at Severus. Severus was wearing his annoyed look which was his standard look but Voldemort recognized that Severus wasn't a happy husband. Severus did believe Harry was a miniature version of James Potter and his own view wasn't much better. "We'll look for him." 

Lucius pulled out some of the edits to the different bills. "Let's get this stuff done. The Wizenagamot session is going to be something that Dumbledore is expecting to go his way. The rumor is that he has been building confidence among his alliance saying that he will remain in charge." 

"Interesting." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort walked with Lucius into the Wizanagamot session. They couldn't wait to pull the rug out from under Dumbledore's feet. Severus was at Hogwarts. He had already turned in his notice but still had to finish out the term. Dumbledore was already present and had his followers around him. Voldemort took a seat next to Lucius and soon the session was called to order. "We have some new members, perhaps we should start with some introductions?" Dumbledore smiled at everyone. The introductions went as everyone expected as all eyes watched Voldemort. 

"Squire Riddle." Voldemort sat down sending an evil grin to Dumbledore. 

"I do believe that is the last introduction and I am placing a motion for a seat recount." Lucius had risen and put forth the motion.

"Second." Lord Greengrass waved his wand sealing the request. Dumbledore and Voldemort stared at each other as magic swirled around doing a magical count. Magic finally settled and a loud peeping noise was heard. However, everyone was stumped as the Chief Warlock indicator didn't appear above Dumbledore or Voldemort's head. There was stunned silence before the whispering started. "Shall we move forward?" All looked at Lord Greengrass who had the Chief Warlock indicator over his seat. "I do believe we have a number of bills that have been submitted and need to be reviewed." 

Dumbledore and Voldemort looked ready to kill someone. Lucius leaned closer. "Just think, if you had been open, honest, and actually took time to know Potter, we wouldn't be staring at Greengrass as being Chief Warlock."

"Lucius now isn't the time." Voldemort was going to kill Potter. He wasn't sure how Potter did this but he was going to find out. Severus was going to have to deal with Dumbledore and Severus was going to make his life miserable because of it. Severus never want him to agree to the peace terms. He had beaten Dumbledore but leave it to Potter to mess up his plans once again. Potter had ruined another plan and he was going to make the brat pay for it.


	2. Harry's Turn

Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore just basically sold him into marriage with Snape and Voldemort. He didn't even get a say in the matter. He was over eighteen and Dumbledore just told him who he was marrying without a by your leave. Dumbledore instead went on a long-winded rant about saving everyone in the world. How Harry's happiness was minor compared to everyone's lives. How Harry's parents gave up their lives to save him, why wouldn't he want to rise to greatness by doing something for their world? It didn't help that his two best friends were in agreement as well as Lupin. The only ones who didn't agree with Dumbledore were Ginny Weasley who wanted to marry him, McGonagall who thought it was just wrong, and Snape who didn't want to marry anyone. 

Harry wondered if a lot of it had to do with his not following Dumbledore's plan on him being an Auror or his policies regarding the potential for war. Harry was learning runes and other forms of magic from Ollivander. Harry wanted to be a wand maker and Ollivander agreed to train him. No one was aware of his arrangement and most believed that Harry was off doing whatever they thought he should be doing. Dumbledore and the Order believed that Harry was studying to take some muggle exams that Granger encouraged him to take. Harry just didn't bother to correct their assumptions. He was tired of everyone making choices regarding his life.

Today he was to go on a day-long date with his future husbands. He wasn't looking forward to it. He got out his best clothes. They weren't the greatest but it was what he could afford. He had casual clothes that he was wearing but had a nice suit for dinner. He sighed as he didn't have much money in his trust vault and this wedding was going to take all of his money if he had to pay for anything. Dumbledore dodged that question and others regarding the event. He headed down the stairs. He already kicked the Order out of the house when he turned eighteen. He wondered if it was another reason Dumbledore did it too. 

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron knowing that someone was going to meet him to take him to where Voldemort was hosting the lunch. Harry arched a brow as Lucius approached him when he arrived. He wanted to say something when Lucius eyed his clothes up and down but didn't as Lucius sighed. "I see Dumbledore has been hiding things as usual." 

"What?" Harry wasn't sure what Lucius meant but wasn't surprised either. Dumbledore had been hiding things from him for years. He wondered if Dumbledore ever did anything without having two or three other purposes at the same time. Dumbledore liked to complain about Voldemort's plans but at least Voldemort was open and you could predict when he was going to do something. The man loved his routines.

"We don't have the time right now. Agree with Severus and the Dark Lord when they pressure you to have me make the arrangments."

Harry tilted his head, eyed Lucius. "I will put a token resistance but allow them to believe they won." 

Lucius smiled. "Very good. Shall we?" 

Harry didn't want to do this at all. He wanted to visit Ollivander today and spend a few hours working on wands. They reached the apparition point. Ollivander had been teaching him for a few years but no one was aware of it. Harry had started during his sixth year just reading books and learning Runes and Arithmancy. He had been doing it in secret since he didn't need lectures from Hermoine about the subjects or Ron telling him that he needed to be an Auror to defeat Death Eaters.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius and Harry arrived at the manor that Voldemort reclaimed as the last member of the Riddle family. Voldemort had spent a few years remodeling it and bringing it up to his standards. Harry thought the man had the same taste as Dumbledore, awful. Everything was done in some type of green. Voldemort wanted everyone to know he was a Gaunt, a Peverell, and a member of the Slytherin line. He didn't want to see the rest of the place. He looked at Lucius. "He decorated it himself." Harry made a face. Lucius nodded his agreement as they started to walk out of the sitting room they had landed in. They passed a few other Death Eaters as well as saw some heading to the sitting room to leave. 

"He isn't aware I have arrived?"

"No, anyone can use that entrance or exit if they come with a marked follower." Lucius didn't understand why or how Voldemort was so lax on his security. He didn't trust any of the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were filled with nut cases like his sister-in-law, killers, thieves, and robbers. The ones who were more political stayed away but Lucius wasn't as lucky in that aspect thanks to his father.

As they walked, Harry noticed less and less Death Eaters the closer they got to where they were going. "No one in his private areas?" The decor looked a bit more pricy but just as tacky. It was like Voldemort just shopped by price tags. He wondered if Nagini picked some of the items out. 

"No." 

Harry watched Lucius' face and saw the rest of what he didn't say. Interesting. Things were getting very interesting now. They were almost to Voldemort's office when they heard a loud "Merlin, Severus, I did it because I want to control the brat and this was the only way. I have tried to kill him numerous times and he still is alive. I don't care that you didn't want to get married. We have been in a relationship for years why not make it official?" 

Lucius coughed loudly. "This is going to be a long day." Harry muttered under his breath but Lucius must have heard him. 

Lucius put his hand on his shoulder, leaned down. "Stand firm, you have more friends than you realize." Lucius released him walked forward to knock on the open door. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Harry had sat through lunch listening to Voldemort dictate the way their dates were to be handled, who was to be in charge, and when the dates would occur. Severus agreed with everything just simply stating he wanted time to brew and wasn't going to waste his time teaching potions. He barely touched his lunch, it was still too heavy. He had been at his relatives before the signing of the marriage contract and only had been back in the magical world for a few days and his stomach wasn't used to eating so much food as well as food so rich. Harry didn't care about any of it. If they wanted to control so much, let them were his thoughts. He didn't have to agree or disagree. If he didn't want to do something, he was just not going to show up and send an excuse the previous day. He just wanted to work on becoming a wandmaker. Thankfully, Ollivander was very creative in allowing him to learn how to craft wands. Harry didn't care what these two wanted as long as he got time to craft his wands. He would allow them to continue to think he was an idiot. He could keep things hidden longer. He was an expert at that.

"We have tickets for a play tonight, I do hope you brought the appropriate clothes as requested." Voldemort scared the server away after he paid the bill. 

"I did bring a suit." Harry had left it at Voldemort's home. One of the elves had taken it shortly after he arrived when Voldemort mentioned that Harry would have a room there so he would have a place if he needed to change or anything during their dating period.

Snape arched a brow but didn't say a word which Harry wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. He wasn't used to Snape not being mean to him in one form or another. Once they were back at the Manor, Harry was informed to meet them downstairs in two hours. Harry headed toward what he thought was the stairway but was a bit lost. He headed back to Voldemort's office. 

"Severus, just be kind until the wedding. No more saying things like not teaching him potions or other snide comments you made especially out in public. I need to improve my image."

"Your comments weren't any better." 

"I am aware. I need to refrain from making them but he is a ...." 

"A Potter?" 

"I was going to say Dumbledore's pawn, tool, fool, idiot, pick a word and I'm sure it will work. I did make sure to keep the marriage in name only. We do not need to ever see him after the wedding." 

"We will have to work on getting him to accept Narcissa handling the wedding or we will have to deal with Molly Weasley and Dumbledore's Gryffindor wedding plans."

"I believe we can do that if we keep having it be two against one. As long as we stand united, he won't have much choice." 

Harry knocked on the door. "Narcissa can do it. I don't care about any of it. We don't even have to do the dates. I will just spend the required time in my room." Harry held up his hand. "I wasn't listening before you accuse me. I was lost and decided to get directions so that I wouldn't run into Death Eaters you might want to engage me in a fight." 

Snape stood up. "I will show you." 

"Severus." Voldemort warned Snape as Snape joined Harry by the door.

"He isn't going to kill me, yet." Harry wished the man would see him and not his father but he was like so many in the Order. They all saw what they wanted to see and ignored who he was.

They didn't speak until Harry was standing outside his bedroom door. "Don't bother with the pity me act, Potter. I will be watching you."

"You know the really sad part in all this is that no matter how much of the truth you have seen or even if someone presented to you, you still wouldn't believe it. The really sad part is that if people treated me as a human being with feelings, perhaps we wouldn't be forced to get married." Harry opened the bedroom door, entered the room, and gently closed it. He wasn't about to give them any reason to claim he was having a temper tantrum.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry wrote Lucius a letter, arranged a time to meet with him. Lucius agreed to meet with him the following day. He didn't want to do it during date time as he wasn't sure if Voldemort would need Lucius for something. He was heading to Malfoy Manor. Harry walked up the driveway and could understand why Draco thought he was special. The place was huge and amazing. The door was opened before he was fully up the driveway by Narcissa. "Lovely to see you, Mr. Potter. Lucius and I have been eager to meet with you." 

"Pleasure is all mine." Harry was a bit surprised but felt hopeful for a change. No one was supportive of him beside the Weasley twins, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. 

Lucius, Narcissa, and Harry did the polite stuff while eating a light lunch before heading to the sitting room to have their discussion. Harry wasn't sure how to start the conversation. Lucius ended the debate. "I realize you have no reason to trust us but we do not want either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore to remain in power. They only care for their own goals and not the welfare of our society or the muggle world." 

"I don't but I don't have many people in this world I do trust. I am willing to discuss things with you because I believe you aren't fond of what is happening." 

"No, we were very against it and not because of you. There are many things we have noticed over the years and had a lot of questions and concerns. Draco and Severus are very narrowminded in regards to answering any questions anyone has regarding you. I have been watching you as I'm sure you have been aware."

"Yes, I have been." Harry had been wondering if they were reporting things to Voldemort but nothing was ever mentioned or used against during the past five or so years. 

Lucius looked at Narcissa who nodded her consent. "Harry, why haven't you ever taken your seats? Why haven't you ever worn your heir rings? Why haven't you claimed your titles? Why are you still dressing like you are living with those nasty muggles who you should never have been placed? You have many magical relatives including Cissa."

Harry blinked a few times. "What are you talking about? I don't have any seats, rings, titles, or relatives who are magical according to" Harry started swearing in parseltongue as he realized just how much Dumbledore has kept hidden from him. "I'm going to kill him." 

"I do believe, my dear, we need to take Harry to Gringotts." Narcissa smiled. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lucius and Narcissa meet Harry in the corner by the exit. The reception just started. "The reception will last until at least midnight. Luna, Neville, Fred, and George, all agreed to provide excuses or claim they saw you somewhere else."

"Cissa, you did a great job on everything. They won't even notice I am missing. They haven't spoken to me all morning and haven't even noticed I disappeared as soon as the reception line ended. Voldie was informing Severus who he needed to speak with before leaving." 

Lucius just shook his head. "Greengrass already left. Dumbledore has been working the room. I will return as soon as possible. Harry and Greengrass will take care of everything and Greengrass said he would make sure Harry got home." 

"Hurry back, they might notice if you are gone too long." Narcissa kissed Lucius on the cheek. "I am going to go and spend some time with Michael."

"Narcissa, soon." Lucius promised his soon to be ex-wife. She had found her soul mate and he wasn't going to deny her. They were best friends and would remain best friends.

"I know and I appreciate it." Narcissa smiled reassuringly at Harry. "It will work out." 

"Thank you, Cissa, I appreciate it." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry met Lord Greengrass at Gringotts and they headed to Ironclaw's office. Ironclaw was eagerly waiting for them. "Let's do it now."

Ironclaw and Lord Greengrass smiled. "Time to change the rules of the game those two idiots have been playing." Lord Greengrass was looking forward to this.

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat down next to Severus. Severus was working on some brewing a new batch of healing potions and just waiting for the next stage. Draco could hear him muttering under his breath about Potter. "It is your fault." Draco had been watching his godfather stress himself out for the last month. Voldemort had been driving all the Death Eater crazy, well, crazier, if that was possible. 

"What?" Severus looked at Draco finally noticing his godson in the room. His mind was on anything but the potion he was brewing. He only selected the potion because he could brew it in his sleep and could do it without thinking about it. His mind was on the current problem. The current problem was Potter. Potter, who was showing himself to be more than capable of being a Slytherin. Potter, who outmaneuvered Dumbledore and Voldemort. Potter, who disappeared off the face of the planet judging by all the failed location spells and rituals that Dumbledore and Voldemort had attempted. 

"It is your fault. Honestly, Uncle Severus, calling yourself a Slytherin and you never even noticed." Draco shook his head. "I can't stand Potter and you never even noticed that no one in Slytherin picked on him after about October during our fifth year. Weasley and Granger were fair game. Potter would disappear when those two idiots tried to drag him into any time of confrontation." Draco never tried to be Potter's friend but now he was thinking that Potter might be a good person to get to know. Potter was certainly leading the magical rulers on a merry little chase.

It had been over a month since anyone had seen Potter. Dumbledore and Voldemort had been going nuts trying to locate Potter. They didn't want to alert the Ministry that Potter was missing for fear of someone believing the other side killed Potter to gain control or start an investigation. Severus had followed Weasley and Granger hoping they would lead him to Potter but they were just as clueless. Potter didn't trust them was becoming very clear to Severus. He had begun to wonder why Potter didn't trust his two best friends. He had thought the three were very close. "What do you know Draco?" 

Draco shook his head at the blinders some Slytherins could have. Voldemort and his godfather sure had them when it came to Potter but he also realized most of the magical world had them when it came to Potter. Potter pulled a fast on one on all of the magical world. "That everything we were ever told about Potter was a lie." Severus scoffed. "No, seriously, Uncle Severus, it is. I wasn't going to tell you because frankly, it's Potter, you, and the Dark Lord. However, I'm a bit afraid the Dark Lord is losing a bit of his sanity again." Voldemort was scaring many people and his aunt Bellatrix was getting crazier too.

Severus had a bit of that fear too. It seems that the longer Potter was away the less sane his other husband was becoming. Voldemort was reminding him of the years leading up to the war that killed the Potters. "Why don't you tell me what you do know, Draco." Severus didn't want to be married to the crazy version of Voldemort. He also didn't want to end up dead because of the crazy version. It was all Dumbledore's fault. 

"I am only admitting this because you can't do anything about it now." Draco huffed a bit. "A group of us noticed that Weasley always left Potter in the locker room alone during our second year, after the parseltongue incident. We wanted to play a prank on him. We went into their locker room and we saw Potter naked." Draco swallowed. "Potter was covered with scars and some still healing wounds. He was skin and bones. We had been back only about six weeks and this was after eating for six weeks. We left without doing the prank. Blaise explained how badly Potter had to have had it for him to still look like that. We started to pay more attention to Granger and Weasley. Granger is the one who stole your potion ingredients by the way." 

Severus, who had been mentally calculating the damage done to scar a magical being, snapped his attention back to Draco. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, we are. We learned it when we were in the library. Granger was talking to Weasley about getting some ingredients from you again during our fifth year. Weasley was worried about being caught and she said that you would blame Potter again and that she wouldn't have to worry about it. After that, we learned they knew a lot of stuff about Potter but were keeping him in the dark. I mean they knew about his vaults, his heir rings, his titles, and even his money. Ginny Weasley was the one to marry him so that the family could get the money and be famous. Weasley was always bragging about being famous and rich someday." Draco wasn't sure why he was helping Severus and Voldemort out but his mother urged him to talk to Severus explaining how it would prevent him from being cursed. He agreed since he didn't want to be cursed. 

"He didn't know?" Severus thought the awful clothes were some type of muggle fashion statement. He had seen so many muggle styles he just assumed it was the latest. He also never wanted to know the truth if he was honest with himself. He had to admit the last six weeks he had been beating himself up a bit mentally. He felt a bit guilty for the way they had treated Potter during their courtship. Despite his words to Voldemort, he knew how it felt to be rejected and unloved. He remembered how much it hurt and it still hurt decades later any time he thought of Lily and her turning down his apologies. 

"Uncle Severus, you know I can't stand Potter. I am not telling you this because of him. I'm telling you for me. I don't want a crazy Lord. You need to fix this. I'm too young to be cursed by your husband because your other husband had the brains to take off instead of being used and abused by the pair of you." Draco slid off of the stool. "Fix it before we all end up in Azkaban or dead because your husband went around the bend." Draco left the potion lab.

Severus' felt the weight of guilt hit him hard. All the denying he had kept down over the years while Potter had been at Hogwarts hit him. He always knew deep down something was wrong but allowed Dumbledore's words, his views regarding James Potters, Gryffindors, and even the antics of Weasley to taint his view of Potter. Once he had started to just follow Granger and Weasley he realized how much Granger and Weasley bullied people. He had ignored so much of it until he started to review his memories to see if it was a new thing with the pair. Sadly, it wasn't. He put the potion under a status charm and headed upstairs. Voldemort was staring at a wall. "The paint hasn't changed its shade since I left I see." 

"What are we going to do about Harry?" 

"I don't know." Severus moved into the room and sat down on the ugly green couch. Nagini was curled up in front of the fireplace on an ugly shag green rug. "We did push him away." Voldemort growled a bit. "If we don't start being honest about it, I have a feeling we won't be able to make any headway into working this out even if we find Harry." Severus wasn't sure why he couldn't open up to Voldemort about how he truly felt. He kept so much hidden and buried with the man around. He was used to keeping everything hidden. Dumbledore never wanted to know, Voldemort certainly didn't, and he never really expected anyone to care about how he felt. 

Voldemort threw a quill which didn't go very far. He watched it land at the edge of his desk. "I am aware. Dumbledore has been sending letters to Harry as well as some of the Order. He has also hinted at setting up a meeting between us." 

Severus wasn't sure if he should inform Voldemort of what he learned or not. He looked at the man and looked at Nagini. Nagini was staring at Voldemort. He wasn't aware the snake was speaking until Voldemort answered her. Voldemort threw a paperweight across the room and it smashed into the wall. "She wants me to find Potter, said I am losing my mind." 

"You are." Severus waited for the curse to come and was a bit surprised when nothing happened. He hadn't seen Voldemort curse anyone since slightly before they got married and didn't want to see an insane Dark Lord at the helm of their faction. Dumbledore and Voldemort would go to war and magical blood would be spilled. 

Voldemort looked at Severus. "I think so, too." He pointed to the wall. "I would not have done that last month." His temper was getting shorter and shorter. He didn't want to become insane or lose his body like he did last time. 

"No, you wouldn't have. Do you have an idea why?" Severus wasn't sure what was going on. It got his mind off of the Potter problem for now. 

"No, but I am going to go to Gringotts. I am going to have them test for everything. I have an appointment tomorrow for a full purge if required after testing." 

"Perhaps I should get tested too? I will go with you." 

"It would be a good idea." Voldemort sighed deeply. "I have a feeling it has something to do with Dumbledore. I can't provide any evidence but I have a feeling he has done something." 

Severus thought for a few moments. "It would require us to review our memories but if he did minor changes over times we wouldn't notice. Do you think he might have done the same thing with Potter?" Severus wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore if used compulsions and potions on Potter. Dumbledore was just as controlling as Voldemort but more subtle. Severus learned that working for the man over the past decade. Perhaps the problems were all tied together and could be blamed on one man, Dumbledore. He already blamed a lot of issues on Dumbledore. 

Voldemort leaned back. "You don't think it's been a long con?" 

"I am not sure. We do know how much Dumbledore has ignored our abuse, perhaps he has done the same with Potter. Draco pointed out a few things to me." Severus didn't want to admit he might be wrong about Potter but he told Voldemort about what Draco saw and heard. "I am hoping it wasn't as bad as Draco says." 

"I think it was. Draco wouldn't know that type of information. He has been very sheltered and protected. He wouldn't know what a scar looked like or what someone who was skin and bones looked like either." Voldemort was wondering if perhaps he could use the connection between him and Potter to locate Potter. "Perhaps, I could use the connection to find him?" 

"He has been shielding you but perhaps the two of us together, we might be able to speak to him." Severus wasn't sure how Potter was able to block Voldemort out but if as a boy, Potter was blocking him from seeing so much of the abuse and other issues, he might have natural shields. "We will have to try it at night when he is sleeping, enter his dreamscape." 

"Agreed. It might be best. Neutral grounds crafted too. Dumbledore won't suspect anything that way either." 

Severus hoped this worked. Perhaps he should speak to Lucius before they attempted this. Lucius would have a clearer head than Voldemort and him regarding Potter. "Let's have Gringotts check us before we attempt this."

"Agreed." 

"Excellent. I am going to head to Malfoy Manor. I need to get some potion ingredients from Narcissa's garden." Severus really didn't give Voldemort a chance to disagree before he left the ugly room. He really needed to speak to him about the fact that everything was green. He was a Slytherin but not everything needed to be in a shade of green.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco entered his father's office. His mother was sitting on the chaise lounge reading while his father was sitting across from her reviewing some papers. "I did it." He agreed to speak to Severus as a way to keep the Dark Lord from going insane as well as helping his godfather. Severus needed Harry Potter even if the man didn't want to admit it to himself. The Dark Lord did too. Potter gave them something they needed. He gave them a purpose and a cause that didn't involve pain and killing Death Eaters. "He was heading to speak to the Dark Lord before I left." 

"Excellent, my Dragon." Narcissa closed her book after putting the bookmarked in it. She didn't sit up but remained reclining. "Tell us how did it go?" 

"Surprisingly weird." Draco sat down on the couch on the opposite end of his father. "Uncle Severus didn't know anything about Potter." He looked at his parents. "He didn't even know that Potter was abused." Draco wondered if Severus just had blinders on when it came to Potter. Severus had hated Potter since their first year and yet, always seemed to appear in time to protect the ponce. "I had to explain to him about how we found out. I am wondering how Dumbledore was able to keep it a secret. Shouldn't Madam Pomfrey or McGonagall noticed?" 

"Very interesting and yes, they should have. I do believe it was another case of interference by Dumbledore regarding that aspect concerning Harry's Hogwarts experience. I wonder if it was because Harry is James' son or if Dumbledore used unauthorized memory charms?" Lucius had wanted to have Voldemort and Severus checked at Gringotts for spells and compulsions after Harry had shown them the list Dumbledore had placed on him. Dumbledore wasn't as light as everyone liked to believe and now that so many were doubting Dumbledore because of this marriage ploy, it was time to get rid of the old fart. 

"I hinted that Dumbledore might have done something. I believe they will go to Gringotts to have themselves checked." Draco didn't want a crazy Dark Lord around. He didn't want to ever feel the Cruciatus Curse. He certainly didn't want to be killed for just breathing because of an insane Dark Lord. "Do you think they will go?" He hoped it was an easy fix as the Dark Lord was getting less sane by the day and sounding more and more like his aunt Bellatrix at times. 

"Yes, I believe they will. As Harry suggested, the Dark Lord won't like the loss of power and Severus will hate the idea of anyone placing any compulsion on him. I did agree with Harry regarding their personalities. I did suggest to Harry that he remains hidden and be on guard in case the Dark Lord uses their unique connection. The Dark Lord will want to regain his power." Lucius had cautioned Harry about forgiving either man too soon since it might be about obtaining the power that Harry controlled. Lucius and Narcissa were a bit surprised to discover a hidden snake under the guise of a Gryffindor Lion.

"All we can do is guide the three of them. They are needed to unite the Dark and our world." Narcissa smiled. "It will work out. Harry is stronger than they realize." She didn't have the gift of being a seer like Luna Lovegood, that girl scared her with her predictions, but she did have one regarding Harry being the leader of the Dark with his husbands Tom Riddle and Severus Snape next to him. She hadn't shared that vision with anyone but Lucius but judging from the stares that Luna Lovegood had given her last time, the blond girl was aware and agreed with the vision. 

Lucius grinned. "He is going to dominate them one way or another and they will love it. It's the Slytherin way. They will fight him on it, they will resist, but they yield." 

"Oh, oh, so didn't want to hear that. Yuck, it's the Dark Lord and Uncle Severus with Potty." Draco was trying not to get sick at the image. However, being a Slytherin, he recognized the truth of their words. Slytherins responded best to power. Draco stood up. "I better go and meet with the Weasley twins. They had some ideas regarding some weapons to use against the Order if they decide to cause problems and I'm sure they have some information too." 

"Yes, the Order was very unhappy about their loss of power too. Dumbledore didn't take it well." Lucius had enjoyed the look of shock on the faces of the Voldemort and Dumbledore when Greengrass took control. "Be careful, Dragon." 

Draco looked at his father and saw his mother slight smirk. He didn't want to know. "I will be over at Theo's for the night. Pansy and Daphane want to go out to a club tonight." 

"Have fun dear." Narcissa waited until Draco was gone. "I wonder how the Weasley twins will claim him?"

"I am sure we will hear about it." Lucius went back to reviewing the latest information that Greengrass had sent over. He already added some notes but wanted to double-check everything before sending it to Harry. "We have company, my dear. Severus and the Dark Lord have arrived." He sent the papers to his desk as Narcissa closed her book and rose. 

"Well, I did want to get my mother's ring from my vault." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus looked down at the results of his health scan. They had arrived only ten minutes ago but his mind was in shock. He was really confused and angry. He buried his anger as he again read the results.

Memory charms: 148 (139 Albus Dumbledore, 4 Eileen Snape nee Prince -ages 2 to 5, 2 - James Potter age 16, 3 Dolores Umbridge age 38--assisted with Dumbledore's aid) 

Compulsions:  
Loath James Potter -Albus Dumbledore  
Loath Sirius Black -Albus Dumbledore  
Hate Remus Lupin -Albus Dumbledore  
Hate Harry Potter-broken -Albus Dumbledore  
Dislike Harry Potter-Albus Dumbledore  
Infatuation Lily Evan -Albus Dumbledore  
Become a Death Eater -Albus Dumbledore  
Demean children -Albus Dumbledore  
Hate teaching -Albus Dumbledore  
Hate muggles -Albus Dumbledore

Blocks:  
Animagi- 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Bonding ritual- 60% Albus Dumbledore  
Health- 50% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic- 10% Albus Dumbledore

Magical siphon: 10% Albus Dumbledore

"How?" Severus was very confused. How did he miss his memories being tampered with by Dumbledore? "I will need a full purge." 

"Severus?" Voldemort looked at the results. "It explains a lot. I am afraid to see what he did to me or Harry if this is your results." 

"We can arrange for a full purge for you after we finish here. Perhaps, you would like to see if we can retrieve the memories that were charmed as well? We would have to see if they were actually removed or just repressed." Ironclaw was sure Dumbledore wouldn't leave any evidence behind and since James Potter was already dead, his memory charms were not important for charges against James Potter.

"No, he removed them. I would have seen the charms in my nightly mediation if he didn't." Severus was going to kill the old fruitcake after using him for some of his research testings. "I do want a certified copy of the test." 

"We can place a copy in your vault as well as in our files." Ironclaw looked at the Voldemort. "Your turn." 

Voldemort cut his finger and dropped three drops of blood into the bowl that Ironclaw had already prepared. They watched it sizzle before Ironclaw poured the potion over the parchment on the desk. The potion was absorbed into the parchment and soon words began to form. 

Memory charms: 269 (Albus Dumbledore)

Compulsions:  
Distrust muggles: -Albus Dumbledore  
Loath muggles: -Albus Dumbledore  
Kill: -Albus Dumbledore (6x- 1943, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1994)  
Hate half-bloods and muggle-born: -Albus Dumbledore  
Insane: -Albus Dumbledore (1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1991, 1994, 1995, 1996)  
Horcruxes: -Albus Dumbledore (1943, 1948, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981--Living Horcrux --spouse Harry Potter, 1995)  
Obsession with Harry Potter -Albus Dumbledore (semi-broken)

Blocks:  
Animagi- 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Bonding ritual- 60% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic- 10% Albus Dumbledore  
Attack on 31 October, last day of the school year- Albus Dumbledore  
Use the Unforgivables on Death Eaters - Albus Dumbledore

Severus looked at Voldemort. "Horcruxes? Harry is a living Horcrux?" 

The four Slytherin in the room paled as they realized what it meant and why Dumbledore had pushed to have Voldemort and Harry Potter face each other. They also realized why he wanted the marriage to happen. Dumbledore could kill all three of them, claim they were dark because of the soul magic involved. "Lucius, tell me Harry is safe." Voldemort had believed Lucius and Narcissa had aided Harry in the taking control of the Wizenagamot. 

"He is." Lucius found his voice. "We have to get him back here. He didn't take this test. He only did an Inheritance one." 

"Get him, Lucius. I have a feeling we are going to find a lot of surprises on Harry's test." Voldemort looked at his husband as Lucius and Narcissa left. 

Severus wasn't sure what was going to happen exactly but they could do nothing until they figured out what to do with the Horcruxes. "Horcruxes explains your insanity as well as the compulsions. It also explains why when he and Nagini are closer, you are saner." 

"Yes, and it explains why the prophecy came about. He set his all up."

Severus flashed to Draco's words. "A long con. He set you up from the day he met you at the orphanage. I wonder if he wanted you to fight Grindelwald. It's almost the same plan he used with Harry." 

Voldemort paled a bit. "I believe so. He was always watching me, always trying to get me to have private lessons with him. When I left Hogwarts, he wanted me to train as an Auror, told me how it would help me get the job as a professor at Hogwarts that I desired." 

"All the compulsions, the marriage, our division, he was counting on retaining control of the Wizenagamot, keeping the war going instead of settling for peace." Severus felt sick. "What we did to Harry, what we said."

"I know." 

Ironclaw was impressed. He didn't think the two Slytherins in front of him would be open to seeing what they did. However, it was Gringotts and their magic did work against damaging wizard's magic like the type Dumbledore used. "We can not do any purging until the Horcrux issue has been decided. It is very dark magic." 

"We will have to decide once Harry gets here." Severus could see the panic in Voldemort's eyes. He knew the man's biggest fear and why. He was also afraid that the removal of a Horcrux from Harry might kill him. 

________________________________________________________________________

Harry was kicking back in the garden, chilling out and relaxing. He had spent the morning pruning and weeding the garden bed, he swam a bit and was now ready to read about Charms used in India. He frowned as his wards went off and alerted him that Lucius and Narcissa had arrived. He headed into the house. "You need to get changed and we need to go to Gringotts." Lucius ignored all he was taught about manners.

"What happened?" Harry had never seen Lucius so frazzled.

"It's bad, Harry, very bad. Dumbledore had a lot of compulsion, memory charms, and blocks on the Dark Lord and Severus. You need to get tested and Harry, it's some very dark and evil magic." Narcissa didn't want to worry Harry but she needed him to see how important it was to get to Gringotts. "They are at Gringotts but they can't get purged until you get tested." 

Harry saw their pale faces and headed up to his room. He changed quickly and was back downstairs. "Let's go and see what Dumbledore has done to mess up our plans."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry followed a nervous Lucius and Narcissa into Gringotts. He was under a parsel glamour spell so wasn't worried about anyone recognizing him. They went directly to Ironclaw's office and found an anxious group waiting for them. Severus and Voldemort looked relieved to see Harry. "Thank Merlin, you are ok." Severus wasn't even aware of how worried he had been about Harry. He felt some of his tension slip away. 

Harry looked at Severus as if he just grew a second head. He could hear the sincereness in the man's voice. Severus meant it. Voldemort looked relieved too when he glanced at him. Now, he was confused. Why did they look relieved? "Ironclaw, I am guessing we have an issue?"

"Yes, Lord Potter, we do. Dumbledore type of trouble." Ironclaw indicated for Harry to take a seat as Lucius and Narcissa sat down behind Severus and Voldemort. Harry sat down between his husbands. "We need to do a test that would see if you have any type of blocks or compulsions on you." 

"Dumbledore been free with his wand again?" Harry wasn't surprised. He hadn't trust the man in a long time. "I am guessing that is why these two are here?"

"Yes," Severus pushed his results toward Harry as did Voldemort. Harry read Severus' results. "Your results explain a lot." He read Voldemort's next. Everyone could feel the magic building as Harry got to the part about the Horcrux. "I am going to slowly kill him. I am going to cut his heart out with a spoon. I am going to slowly boil him in oil. I am going to send him to the bottom of Lake Black and have him be fish food. I am-"

"Something vexes thee? Something bothering you?" Severus couldn't believe this was Harry Potter who was describing painful ways to kill someone. 

"He knows. He knows I am a Horcrux." Harry slammed his fist against Ironclaw's desk. "He has known." 

"We believe so." Almost everyone in the room replied. 

"Harry, we believe he has been playing a long con." Voldemort started to explain what they learned. 

Harry was stunned. "You mean he started this with you, tried it on Severus too, and now me? Well, third times the charm and it still failed. We have to stop him." 

"Agreed and we would like to work with you on that aspect." Voldemort didn't want to mention their relationship issues. 

Harry huffed. "If you think I am just going to turn over power to you, you have another coming. I am not going to be bullied or pushed into anything. While I agree we need to stop Dumbledore, I am not going to just agree with you or him." Harry wasn't about to forgive either of them any time soon. He wasn't a pawn and wasn't going to be a pawn. Lucius and Narcissa were trying not to smile behind the back of Voldemort and Severus. 

"Marvolo, let's do the test before we decide on anything." Severus' voice a note of steel in it that Voldemort recognized. Severus would and could make his life very difficult if they disagreed. He grumbled a bit but nodded his agreement. 

"We do need your blood for the test to see what he might have done to you." Ironclaw was glad the battle had been avoided for now. He figured there would be one later. He just hoped wherever it happened, no one got hurt. 

Everyone just stared at Harry's results. 

Compulsion:  
Trust: Albus Dumbledore (broken 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997)  
Trust: Hermione Granger (broken 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997)  
Trust: Ronald Weasley (broken 9/1991, 11/1991, 1/1992, -permanent charm broken 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997)  
Trust: Molly Weasley (broken 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997)  
Trust: Ginevra Weasley (broken 1994, 1995, 1996)  
Hate: Severus Snape (broken 1995, 1996, 1997)  
Hate: Tom Riddle, Voldemort (broken 1991, 1992, 1995, 1996, 1998)  
Accept abuse from relatives: Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Marge Dursley  
Accept abuse from Dumbledore  
Accept abuse from Severus Snape  
Never do better than Hermione Granger or Dudley Dursley in school  
Accept Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's advice regarding school and classes.  
Magic- 10% Albus Dumbledore  
Horcrux: Tom Marvolo Riddle 31 October 1981 (spouse), bound Albus Dumbledore 1 November 1991, magical leach added 1 November 1991 10% additional to the magical compulsion 

Blocks:  
Animagi 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagi 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Legilimency and Occlumency 75% Albus Dumbledore  
Apparition and teleportation 45% Albus Dumbledore  
Magical resistance 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Charms 25% Albus Dumbledore  
Transfiguration 25% Albus Dumbledore  
Potions 60% Albus Dumbledore  
Astronomy 50% Albus Dumbledore  
Herbology 50% Albus Dumbledore

Harry stared at the results. He was stunned. "It can be fixed with a purge." Lucius' voice broke the silence. No one could believe what they were reading. "Ironclaw, three purges, please. I believe we will also need to see a healer for a full exam for Harry, Marvolo, and Severus. I want everything documented, certified, and copies added to each of the vaults for added protection. Remove the funds from my main vault." 

"Yes, Lord Malfoy. I will arrange it right away." 

"Harry?" Narcissa gently touched Harry. 

"He paid them to abuse me, The money even came out of my vault." Harry hadn't looked up. "However, to know that he added a compulsion for me to accept it. How sick is that? I mean honestly, just how sick? What kind of sick person does that to a kid? What kind of person does any of this? Some leader of the light he is." Harry huffed. He looked at each of them. "The truly and honestly sad part is that even if we present this to the Wizenagamot right now, no one of his followers would believe him. He would convince a few skeptics that it was just malicious fodder and it means nothing. The only people who would believe us are those who already hate him or who truly believe me, which there aren't many out there because of his lies over the years." 

Voldemort and Severus sighed. "Yes, and now that we are married, he would claim we pressured you into it, claiming we are a bad influence. He might -" He looked at Severus. "Oh, I just realized what he intended to do." 

"What?" Everyone looked at Voldemort.

"He has been looking for Harry but he hasn't been overly concerned about him? He hasn't had his Order searching everywhere. He hasn't even had them looking around Death Eater homes." 

Lucius' eyes went wide. "He is waiting for Harry to make an appearance, claim Harry has been influenced unfavorably since Harry hasn't been seen and yet his two best friends have been seen looking for Harry. They have been claiming how concerned they are yet sure that Harry must be fine since he is with his husbands. He would demand that Harry be tested but tested by Poppy. He would use the same type of compulsions and spells and get the desired results he wants. He would then demand control over the Potter vaults and seats claiming Harry needed protection from his husbands and guardianship for his personal business and seats. Since there is a marriage bond in place, Harry would be returned to his husbands while he retains power." 

"Yes, because Harry isn't twenty-one and given that he could also show evidence that Harry was unaware and has never taken any of the heir requirement positions at the age of 11." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, did you ever take the sex education class at Hogwarts during your third year?" 

"What? There is a sex education class? When? I never got any type of notice about it. I never even got asked." Harry's anger started to build again. 

"Harry, focus on your breathing." Severus breathed with Harry until his magic was back under control. "It certainly explains why he wasn't so worried about the seats only that we used the marriage bond and had a marriage contract that needed to be fulfilled so quickly."

"Peace my arse." Harry muttered. "I am going to give him peace." Lucius and Narcissa didn't want to be Dumbledore when Harry was finished with the man. They were very aware of how vengeful Harry could be. Lucius experienced how smart and quick Harry was when Harry freed Dobby. "Wait, you said something. You said he would demand testing on me. He would demand the testing be done by Poppy." 

"Yes." Lucius wondered what Harry was thinking.

Harry started smiling as he looked at Severus. "Why are you smiling, brat?" 

"He doesn't have control over the Wizenagamot. Lord Greengrass does. Lord Greengrass has my seats with a standing order listed in them that any changes have to be made at Gringotts with me tested at Gringotts. No changes can be effected until I have been cleared by Gringotts and no changes can be enacted against my vaults unless I pass the securities I added which include a clean medical exam of all potions, magical, and non-magical influences." 

Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa smirked. "Let's get the purges done and we need to plan our next move. I do believe Harry will be appearing in Diagon Alley with all of us." Voldemort wondered how long it would take before Dumbeldore would make an appearance. "Do we take bets on when he will arrive?" 

"Winner doesn't have to pay for dinner?" Harry suggested. Soon bets were being placed. He was going to work with them on getting rid of Dumbledore but he wasn't about ready to forgive or forget what his husbands did to him. They were going to have to work hard at it and Lucius nodded at him as if he could tell he was feeling the same way. He looked at Lucius and saw a twinkle in his eye. There was something about the blond, something that made him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"He will appear by the time we reach the Leaky Cauldron." Harry held up his coin. "Dinner will not be someplace like McDonald's or some other cheap place." 

Severus pulled out his coin. "It will take him five minutes." Severus was aware of how long it took to reach the apparition point outside of Hogwarts' wards. He had done it enough times. He had the added benefit of knowing Dumbledore very well. He was going to win this bet easily. 

Voldemort pulled out his coin. "I say as soon as we exit the bank." The three coins were on the table. "The one who is the most off will buy dinner. The winner gets to pick where we eat, and the one who comes in second has to pick a date night." Voldemort was going to win because he had been dealing with the crazy coot longer than his husbands and was aware of how fast Dumbledore could and would appear if he was desperate enough.

"Changing the bet?" Harry thought for a few seconds. It was like taking candy away from babies. He wondered how he didn't see it earlier. Lucius was correct, the two of them counted on believing they knew a person too much. They counted on what they believed was the truth and missed some of the little details a lot. Time to use that against them. "Deal but the date has to be something that all of us can get involved. No potion hunting or torturing people. Though there are a few I wouldn't mind torturing." Time to let the Slytherin side out to play. 

Lucius enjoyed seeing Severus and Voldemort's shocked faces. He had been attempting to tell them that Harry wasn't Dumbledore's Potter or whatever fictional tale the two of them believed. Harry listened to him and he was taking advantage of the knowledge that Lucius passed to him. He was thankful he followed his instincts regarding Harry Potter. He realized how powerful and Slytherin Harry was when he took Dobby from him. 

"Deal." Severus and Voldemort agreed after picking their jaws up. 

They stood up and Severus looked at Harry. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to say anything like that."

"Consider it a gift into the real Harry Potter." Harry was going to enjoy leading the two on a merry chase. 

Lucius was going to enjoy watching Harry teach his two husbands what they did wrong. Narcissa pushed Lucius a bit closer to Harry. Lucius sent her a questioning look. She arched her brow at Lucius but he remained close to Harry as Harry led them out of the office and toward the exit. Severus and Voldemort found themselves trailing behind and weren't sure how or why they were following Harry and Lucius. Voldemort was about to say something when Severus elbowed him in the stomach. Severus glared at him. Voldemort closed his mouth. He didn't want to be sleeping on the couch this night and didn't want Severus angry with him for getting Harry mad. He didn't need two angry spouses.

They stepped outside of the bank and were down the steps and no Dumbledore. Harry looked at him. "You lost. What do I call you anyway? I am so not calling you the Dark Lord or anything else of the kind." 

"I believe to annoy Dumbledore the most call me Tom in front of him. In private, Marvolo." Voldemort hated the muggle name but figured Harry would love to use it while driving Dumbledore crazy. Tom didn't hate the name because it was a muggle name. He hated the name because it was his father's name and the man abandoned him and his mother. 

"Oh, he is going to hate that." Harry laughed. 

They were about to enter the Leaky Cauldron with Severus believing he won the bet when Dumbledore appeared with some Order members. Molly and her two youngest brats and Remus. Severus, Voldemort, and Lucius were going to enjoy this. Lucius could see Rita step out of the Daily Prophet as well as several other reporters. Yes, it was going to be very interesting. 

"Harry, my boy, we have been looking for you. We have been very worried." Dumbledore was wearing a bright neon green robe with yellow suns and different colors planets spinning. 

Harry looked confused. "Why? My husbands and I have been doing the whole honeymoon thing. You know how that goes, I'm hoping." Harry wondered why Dumbledore thought confronting him here or now would be good for his image. Harry was going to enjoy releasing some interesting information. 

"No one has seen or heard from you, Harry. You didn't respond back to our owls." Granger pulled Harry into a hug. "We were so worried." Granger released him.

"Well, I didn't respond back to the owls because there wasn't anything to respond back to. The letters were full of orders of what I needed to do including telling me how I had to change my seat assignments. They didn't warrant a response. I am unsure why you are worried. We were also on our honeymoon, who writes back to that many owls while on their honeymoon? I mean you sent me five a day at the minimum." 

"Harry, we start Auror training next month. Don't you want to get some training in?" Weasley stood next to Granger since Molly pushed him forward. He looked heavier but not because of muscles. He looked like he was eating his parents out of house and home.

"Yes, my boy, you are signed up and I'm sure will do great things as your father did. James was a great Auror." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "You can train at Hogwarts and spend time with Molly and your friends. I always have the door opened for you, Harry."

"Ginny wanted to spend some time with you as well. She misses you." Molly looked at Voldemort and Severus. "I have been knitting some sweaters."

Severus and Voldemort were going to respond but Harry tilted his head. Lucius had a smirk on his face. Severus and Voldemort wondered what they missed and didn't say anything. "I didn't sign up to be an Auror so I won't be attending. I am starting my apprenticeship next week so I have no idea why you would think I wanted to be an Auror. I am studying other subjects as well. Why would I also be at Hogwarts when you are the one who forced me into an unwanted marriage without speaking to me or finding out if I was even gay?" Harry paused as he looked at his friends. "I am by the way but not one of you asked. You wanted peace, you have it at my expense. Now stay away from me and mine, forever." Harry wanted to curse them but that wasn't the goal of this meeting. 

"Oh, dear, I fear you have fallen under the control of the dark forces and Tom." Dumbledore looked concerned but didn't get the reaction he expected. Nothing from Voldemort at his name. "We must get you away from the dark influences." 

Harry started laughing. "You sold me for peace, you attempted to get control of my seats to control the Wizenagamot, and because I am not following your desires, I am being influenced by the dark. I am sure anyone who was in attendance during the last Wizenagamot session could confirm Tom was equally shocked as you with the seat assignments but I have to say kudos. I mean making sure to meet us in front of the Leaky Cauldron where reporters and crowds could hear you as you hoped I would fall for your words. Next time, don't bring your pets. They are useless." Harry saw the flash of anger in Dumbledore's eyes as the key words for his compulsions failed. 

Lucius was watching the faces of those around them. Severus and Voldemort despite their masks were shocked by the Harry they were seeing. Dumbledore was hiding his anger but his Order members were failing to do so. He counted to three and Molly Weasley opened her mouth and inserted her foot as he expected. "Young man, your parents would be ashamed of this. You are being controlled by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. You are being controlled by the Dark Arts." Molly was waving her finger at Harry and looked ready to explode but was holding back because of where they were.

Harry laughed again. "His name is Tom. You can say that word I am hoping." Harry chuckled as he wondered if he could the name anagram trick. He was going to save that for later. "I must say I love how anyone on the light side automatically claims someone is who disagrees with them is dark. However, I should warn you, it's getting old. My parents, I am sure, would be happy that I am alive and not involved in a war. I am sure they would be happy that I picked my side of my own free will. I am sure Gringotts will be able to provide proof since I expect at the next Wizenagamot session that Dumbledore will claim how he needs to get control over me. How I am in danger. How I have turned to the dark. How my husbands have influenced me using the Dark Arts." Harry dashed one plan of Dumbledore's as if he used it now, people would wonder what was going on. "I am sure you would demand they be put in Azkaban for using the Dark Arts despite not having any evidence. I mean you left Sirius there knowing he didn't get a trial and wasn't marked as a Death Eater. You left him as a wanted man when you knew he was innocent for almost two years. I am not surprised, I mean you did it to Hagrid too. You knew he was innocent of killing Myrtle. Yet, he had his wand snapped. When I provided proof that he was innocent, you did nothing to get him cleared of the charge so he could use a wand again." He wondered how Hagrid would react to the news. He liked Hagrid but wanted the half-giant to see who Dumbledore truly was. 

"I see there is nothing to discuss with you. You have turned evil and I will help you when you are ready or break free. Severus, I am highly disappointed in you, after all, I have done for you, to turn Harry against me. I expected it from Tom but not you too." Dumbledore turned around and left. 

"Harry James Potter, how could you? You are so ungrateful. He has done everything for you." Molly screeched. "Albus loves you and only wants the best for you. You should be thankful for all he has done for you. Letting them lead you astray. You need to go and speak to Albus."

"Thankful that he let my parents get killed, left Sirius in Azkaban, left me with abusive relatives? If that is love, I am afraid of what he would do to someone he doesn't like. Perhaps we should ask Tom what he did to him?" Harry indicated Voldemort. "I could provide you with a long list for him and Severus as well as several other students and former students. However, it is up to them to come forward and provide their own experiences and stories." Harry was looking directly at the reporters who were writing everything down. 

Granger hit Harry, hard. "You are dark and following a dangerous path, Harry. You should follow what the Headmaster says, he only wants the best for you." 

"Time to leave." Harry looked at Granger. "Hit me again and I will defend myself and press chargers of assault on you. I am sick of you hitting me whenever you don't like anything I say or do. Hint for you, Granger, it's my life, not yours. Do not send me any howlers, do not write to me." He looked at Remus. "You might want to see Gringotts." Remus had been pondering what Harry was saying and nodded his head. He had a feeling he was missing a lot. Harry's words regarding Sirius had made him start to think about things. Things weren't adding up correctly. He nodded his agreement. Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. 

Severus looked at the group in front of him. "I thank you for revealing your high opinion of me." Severus entered the Leaky Cauldron. 

Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort stared at the remaining Order members. "I can't decide if you are just stupid or failed to see who we were following here. We were following Harry. He wasn't following us. Heed his words as I have a feeling he means them. I will speak to you later, Lucius." 

"Yes, my lord." Lucius waited until Voldemort was inside the Leaky Cauldron. "I believe it is time to leave, my dear. It's has become very clear that some people will always believe those who have different opinions are evil. So much for free thinking." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry was almost dancing when they joined him at Malfoy Manor. "I am looking forward to tomorrow's paper." 

Lucius smiled. "It will be interesting. I need you to sign some forms for some investments if you have time. I also think perhaps some dueling with me and Bellatrix?" 

"Sounds great." Harry followed Lucius out of the room, leaving Severus and Voldemort standing there. Narcissa shook her head. "This is where you follow him, talk to him, and also agree to duel with him." Narcissa left them so she could get ready to visit Michael for a few days. She wanted the four of them to become one with Harry, even if Lucius wasn't aware of it as of yet. She was going to have to send a letter to Luna Lovegood as her vision changed and she had a feeling that Luna was aware of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus and Voldemort listened as Lucius and Harry went through the investments. They were making their own lists of assessments of seeing the real Harry Potter. Severus was a bit scared and yet fascinated at the same time. Voldemort was a bit worried. He wasn't sure how this was going to work. He needed to be in charge yet at the same time wanted someone to take control of things for him when he wasn't being the Dark Lord. He just wasn't honest about it with Severus or Harry. 

"Harry!" Bellatrix skipped into the room. "I've missed you." Seeing the Dark Lord and Severus, she quickly bowed. "My lord, I wasn't aware you were here." 

"It's fine Bella." Voldemort dismissed her actions which he wouldn't have done before his sanity slowed returned. "We are going to be dueling with you, Lucius, and Harry." 

"Excellent." Bellatrix had her wand out and was twirling it between her fingers. "I have some new spells for you to check out, Harry."

"Great." Harry stood up. "I am ready if you and Lucius are." Harry ignored Voldemort and Severus. He didn't wait for an answer before he headed out of the room. 

"Not doing so great, the pair of you need to do some major kissing up," Lucius warned as he followed Harry out of the room.

Bellatrix looked at them. "You realize your mistakes?" 

"Yes, we do. What do you know, Bella?" Severus wondered if they were missing something and if Bellatrix would provide the answers. 

"I know a lot. He could have caused each of you to lose your magic. He is the head of the Peverell line as well as being a Baron." Bellatrix skipped out of the room after leaving that bomb.

Voldemort and Severus closed their eyes. "He could have removed all of our magic since the Gaunt and Prince lines are below him. We didn't even think of that when I was making arrangements, I believed that because I was a Squire, I would have the power." 

"Yes, I do believe we have overlooked too many minor things regarding Harry Potter and focused too much on what Dumbledore was planning on doing." Severus wanted to kick himself for ignoring what was in front of him and relying on the information that Dumbledore provided. "Let's go and duel and work on repairing things." 

"We need to find things he likes and have some serious discussions as well." 

"I do know he likes to duel, he is the top of his class and taught the class that earned the highest OWL results for DADA when he did." Severus had a feeling that Voldemort would still underestimate their husband.

"Interesting." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Bellatrix and Lucius were already in the dueling circle with Harry. Harry had two wands out. Severus and Voldemort were surprised. They had never seen anyone duel with two wands before. They pulled out their own wands. "This isn't an honor duel. Anything goes, except for killing each other." Lucius warned. 

The duel started and Lucius dropped out quickly realizing just how determined Voldemort, Severus, and Harry were regarding the duel. He exchanged a look when Bellatrix joined him. "This is it." She looked at the three. "The war between the power struggle will be settled but the battles are far from over." 

Lucius watched the three men pull out all the stops including Voldemort attempting to use the Imperius Curse on Harry just to have Harry block it, stunning the two men and Harry returned it to Voldemort who couldn't shake it off. Harry stunned Severus and walked over to the confused but willing to obey Voldemort. "I could do so much to you right now but I won't. I will caution you never to try any of those three spells on me. You won't like the result." Harry released Voldemort and walked out of the room. 

Lucius removed the spell from Severus while Bellatrix looked at the confused Dark Lord. "He has been hiding for a long time. Do not confuse what you think you know about him with the truth." She left the room to return home and inform her husband about the latest development. 

Severus stood up. "I believe we have a husband to go and speak to, Marvolo. We also owe him dinner, I believe it is time to fulfill our bets." 

"Agreed." Voldemort wasn't sure where to beginning making things right but he felt deep down that he found the person he was looking for. He looked at Severus. "We need to speak too."

"Agreed." 

Lucius wanted to roll his eyes. He was wondering if he should kick them in the pants now or later. They wouldn't cover the important stuff immediately and didn't expect it but Lucius was wondering when they would fully remove their blinders regarding Harry. Voldemort counted on his Imperius Curse to work on Harry. Harry had thrown off the curse more times than anyone he had heard of. "I would suggest a place in the muggle world so you don't get interrupted by Dumbledore or his Order." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was in his room getting ready to shower when there was a knock at his door. "Enter, Lucius." He pulled out some muggle trousers and jersey to wear with an open robe. 

"Sorry, not Lucius, just your husbands." Severus tried to be funny.

Harry turned and looked at them. "Interesting." Harry waved them in. "To what do I owe this honor?" 

"We wanted to see if we could take you to dinner and have an open and honest dialog." Voldemort hoped this worked. "I know we were blind before. I also am aware some of it was because of the compulsions but it's no excuse for everything." 

"He is right, it's not. I should have realized a long time ago that something was wrong. I didn't have any desire to hate you until your first year. Before your first year, I wanted to find you and check on you but Dumbledore never revealed where he put you. I should have insisted but he loves his guilt."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I am aware of his use of guilt. Listen, I get a lot of this has been, I can't believe I am going to say this, a misunderstanding because of Dumbledore and his compulsions. However, you need to realize, I am not the Harry Potter in the books, not the Harry Potter that you saw over the over years be it at Hogwarts or in our confrontations. I was originally going to ignore you and your requests, I was going to follow through with the plan you wanted of never seeing you again. However, Dumbledore's actions have caused a lot of problems and not everything was done of our free will. My idea is for us to work on getting to know each other but I will warn you right now, I will not be submissive because of my age. I will not allow you to dismiss me, I will not allow you to do anything disrespectful to me. Do you understand?" 

Severus and Voldemort felt something stir inside of them. Something they weren't sure of, something that called for them to agree. "I do." Each answered. 

"Harry, how about we start tonight, with dinner? In the muggle world so we can avoid Dumbledore and his Order members?" Voldemort looked hopeful. 

Harry walked to his desk. He picked up two notes. "I was going to suggest it too." He handed them the dinner invitations. "Lucius as well." 

"Why?" Voldemort was a bit confused. 

"You don't feel it?" Harry looked at each of them. He shook his head, not believing he was going to have to instruct them in this area. Luna taught him and Neville when they were in their sixth year. "Focus on Lucius, focus on the scent, the image of Lucius, and follow your magic." He was aware they wouldn't need much guidance since they were skilled Occlumens. "Focus your magic on him." 

Harry wasn't surprised when Severus was the first to open his eyes and just look at Harry. Harry nodded his head. They waited for Voldemort who was fighting against what he was seeing. Voldemort finally accepted it and opened his eyes. "Merlin, Dumbledore blocked our connections and since we never sensed it or used it, we didn't see it." 

"Yes, he is our fourth." Harry walked to the stack of books he had on his desk. He pulled one out and opened the page. 

"The North shall lead the way. The North will be the guidance and unite the magical world. The North will need the other points on his compass. The South will be his polar opposite yet connected by soul, a connection that will be abused by the breaker of magical laws. The East will lead the way to unite the four. He will provide the calmness needed as well as leading the political aspect. The West is unique in all areas. He will be the instructor of the North until the time the North takes charge. His skills are useful to each side but he covers his true alliance until the North shows his true colors before they are united." 

"Yes, another prophecy regarding me and you, Marvolo. One that I believe is a true one, not the one that caused my parents' death."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus and Voldemort read the prophecy, again. Voldemort cursed a bit. Severus laid the book down. "It explains why he used the other prophecy. This removes everything he has spent decades building. All of his power would be gone."

"Yes. The four of us have a lot of power but combined we have enough to take charge and keep it. I believe that is why Dumbledore wanted to keep us separated. He wanted to keep us apart. I am not sure what else he might have done." Harry was disgusted by what Dumbledore had done to his life and theirs. "We do need to talk. I am going to be honest with you. I am having a hard time forgiving you for what you tried to do before we were bonded. I do understand what happened and why. However, what the head and heart know are two different things." 

"I am afraid that you are correct. It is our own fault, Harry. What we did and what we planned wasn't correct. We should have given you a chance, we should have listened to what you had to say, and instead, we were more focused on getting Dumbledore." Severus sighed deeply. "I missed so much of what was happening over your years at Hogwarts because of him."

"I have no excuse. I could claim the insanity, the compulsions, but as a master of the mind arts, I should have seen it sooner. We do have a lot of work to do to get past the rough start of our marriage but I believe we can do it." 

"I don't think we should go out. Dinner here and keep on speaking." Harry discarded the change of clothes he was going to wear and instead summoned some lounge pants and a soft t-shirt. "Might as well be comfortable." 

Severus looked at Voldemort as Harry headed to the washroom. "Did he just do that wandless and wordless?" 

"Yes, I do believe he has been hiding more than I even expected." Voldemort arched a brow at Severus. "Shall we?" 

Severus smirked. "We shall." Severus walked to the washroom door. "Harry, we are going to shower and get changed, we will be back in thirty minutes." 

"Great, see you then. Oh, hey, arrange for some food. I will eat anything except for peas, so whatever you like is good." 

Severus looked at Voldemort. "I leave that up to you. You are fussier than I am." Severus waved bye and headed to their room to shower. Voldemort headed to their bedroom and called an elf to arrange for dinner. He wanted to join Severus in the shower but didn't think they would be able to make it back to Harry's room in thirty minutes. 

__________Thirty-five minutes later________________

Severus and Voldemort knocked on Harry's door. Harry opened the door. "I figured dinner on the balcony." Harry walked out to the balcony. The table was set for three, some wine was already poured. "Figured we might need it, I did make arrangements for something stronger if we need it later." 

"I told the elves to bring dinner up in about an hour." Voldemort glanced at Severus to see what he should do. Severus pointed at the chair. He sat down.

Harry hid his smirk but was aware that Severus saw it. "Harry, I am not sure where you want to start but I do want to apologize." Severus sat down. 

Harry sat down. "I believe you and I accept it." He ignored Severus kicking Voldemort under the table and Voldemort quiet ouch.

"I owe you one too, however, I want to hold off until we get everything said and done or I will be issuing an apology every other sentence." Voldemort looked down for a second. "I feel like an idiot for falling for what Dumbledore did." 

"I feel the same way as you do. I should have seen it since I worked with the man for the last decade." Severus sighed. "This is going to be a long, long night." 

Harry smiled. "Listen, Dumbledore did a lot of damage and we each have things we need to deal with because of it. However, I want us to forget that aspect for now and just work on our own issues." Harry held up his hand. "I am aware Dumbledore has a hand in our current issues but we have our issues too." 

Voldemort sighed. "He does and he set up so much of our lives, our issues, and how we deal with each other. Harry, you are correct, we do have our issues without Dumbledore's involvement. A prime example is how we treated you before our marriage. We could have treated you a lot better."

"Yes, I agree. I should have been open to a discussion and listening to you. I should have wondered why your mannerism didn't match up with what I was informed." Severus felt ashamed that he never noticed. Yes, some of it was because of Dumbledore but he had been very aware of how controlling and manipulative Dumbledore was. "As a spy, I should have seen the differences." 

"I should have too. I learned from the Dursleys that things weren't always what they appear and still allowed him to control me and what happened at Hogwarts. It wasn't until after Sirius' death that my eyes were opened. I started to pay attention to what wasn't being said or done. I started to use that Slytherin skill that I had repressed at Hogwarts." Harry inhaled and slowly exhaled. "It's time for the three of us to stop hiding, especially from each other. We can't keep things hidden or he will take advantage of it. We can't hide behind masks when we are together, he will exploit them if we do." 

"You are correct. He would and has been doing so for a long time. We can't expose him as of yet but we can work on changing things." Voldemort began to plan.

"Stop plotting, Marvolo." Severus arched a brow. "This isn't the time." 

Harry laughed. "He wouldn't be him without his plotting. It is part of what makes him, him. The prophecy about us is important and he is aware of it. We will have to be aware of this and how he will attempt to control us using it. Severus, he still believes you and I are on his side. He believes we will have to fight against Lucius and Marvolo if you don't mind me calling you that." 

"No, please do." Voldemort took a sip of the wine. "You are very correct but judging from this conversation, Dumbledore is going to keep appearing in our conversations despite our attempts to work on our issues."

"He has been a huge factor in our lives. He was the one who dropped me off on the Dursleys' steps, he was the one who arranged for Hagrid to take me shopping, the Weasleys being on the platform, and made sure I only heard bad things about Slytherin and great things about Gryffindor." 

"He was the one who informed me I was a wizard." Voldemort looked at his two husbands. He got up and left the room. 

"What?" Harry wondered what was going on.

"I am not sure but it appears as if he just thought of something." Severus was very aware of how single-minded Voldemort could be. "He gets so single-minded." 

"Tell me about it. He certainly made it a goal to kill me with his single-mind attitude." Harry was wondering what was going on.

Voldemort returned calling a book. "I found it." He laid a book down. "Look, at this. We are related, different lines but we are the last of our lines with the exception of Lucius. If we died, I am willing to bet, he would make sure it would happen in a certain order with Harry being the last one to die, leaving everything to him." 

Harry got up and retrieved the prophecy. "The prophecy is true and he is aware of it. He must have been aware of it for a long time. It was written in 1899. He was alive at the time, he had time to set it up to his benefit." Harry handed them the information. 

Severus and Voldemort looked through everything. "Harry, this is bigger than I thought possible. It would mean he set up the deaths of so many wizards and witches. He left us to be abused." Severus looked up. "We need to have Lucius here and craft a timeline. We need to make sure we have everything backed up, evidence, and we should make sure we aren't missing anything. He wanted us to be at odds, so we need to keep that illusion up."

"We need to outsmart the biggest snake alive." Harry summed up what they needed to do. "He is counting on our conflict and using it against us, despite his so-called desire for this war to be over." 

"I had wondered why he wanted our marriage but this certainly explains everything." Voldemort looked at the prophecy again. "Harry, I believe we need to use your fame to help us." 

"I agree." Severus looked at Harry. "I know you hate it. He has been using it for a decade. It is time to change the game a wee bit. If we do it in small doses at a time, getting people used to seeing you and not Dumbledore being your mouthpiece, we can do more moves later." 

"I find that I am in agreement. It will also permit him to believe we are on his side if Severus and I pretend to keep believing him." Harry closed his eyes. "So much for not speaking about him tonight." Harry opened his eyes. "He has ruined so many lives and I want to bury him." 

"We will," Voldemort promised.

"Marvolo, no single-minded attitude. We are here to help you as is Lucius. We need to break the pattern he expects from us." Severus closed the books, picked up everything, and dumped it on Harry's desk. He walked back to the table. "Pour more wine, let's have dinner, then work on getting drunk."

"I am in agreement." Voldemort signaled for the elves to serve their meal.

"I say we skip the meal and for getting drunk." Harry looked at the food. "It looks good." 

"Experience has taught us to enjoy our meal. We are going to teach you how to get drunk without getting sick or a hangover. Magic is a wonderful thing." Severus grinned. 

"He also has some sobering up potions for us to have before bed. It is something he crafted and much better than the over the counter ones sold. You get a great night's sleep as well as no after-effects." 

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Harry held up his wine glass. "Let's eat and then get drunk. We will need to summon Lucius before we do and explain what we know." Severus and Voldemort laughed. "What is so funny?" 

"A drunk Lucius is very funny." Severus began to tell Harry about the times they got Lucius drunk.


End file.
